El balón es mi mejor amigo?
by Vini Astrea
Summary: Se han dado cuenta que siempre se hablan de muchos personajes y a veces no se percatan que hay otros?...pues este es un minific un tanto loco donde el principal personaje es.... el balón de soccer? así es... aventuras y desventuras, narraciones y anécdota
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, arranco con este MINIFIC de varios capítulos, probablemente sea un poco extraño, pero me pareció divertido hacerlo. Hace mucho que no escribo minifics y menos de el tema que a continuación trataré, jejeje._

_Se los comparto esperando amenizar un poco sus momentos de ocios (y los mios)._

_Escribo por gusto y para compartirles mi loca neurona P_

**--¿?El Balón es mi mejor amigo?—**

By Vini Astrea 

La verdadera realidad vista desde el mejor amigo; el balón.

- Hola, mi nombre es MAP (Marca Patito), quizá les sorprenda por qué yo seré el encargado de narrarles un poco de las Tsubasaventuras y compañía. Como sabrán, nunca han sido los mismos balones en los partidos. Sé que nos parecemos... la generación eramos de una típica bola blanca con pentágonos negritos...pero eso ya cambió ahora en el ROAD 2002...la modernidad y tecnología nos han opacado un poco. Aunque aún parte del sindicato de balones A.C no comprende aún por qué en el J se usaron pentágonos Rojos... jejeje, en esa etapa de pentágonos Rojos eran "las pelotas" (y no es albur), eran las féminas pelotas que hacían aparición en pantalla chica, demostrando que también ellas pueden estar como nosotros los balones...en fin... toda una metodología un poco rara por explicar.

Poco a poco les presentaré las entrevistas de algunos colegas balones que participaron en momentos importantes durante la trilogía nada secuenciada de Captain Tsubasa...aunque hay también que mencionar, más no incluir... lo que es el Shin y las películas...sin olvidar los mangas... por lo pronto nos remitiremos a lo que fue la Serie Original, (80s), la J (90s) y el Road (2002)...claro, por motivos de espacio, solo pondremos lo relevante. .—narraba MAP desde un lugar muy confortable, una cancha de soccer.

- Aquí pasamos la primera entrevista:

_MAP.- cómo fue tu participación como primer balón de Tsubasa? _

_  
__N1 (numer one).- sí...yo fue el primero que existió en la vida de Tsubasa... a decir verdad, no me gustan los niños chiquitos pues siempre andan manoseando donde no deben a uno...pero creo que no berrincheo a eso. Desde el primer momento y al sentir al muchacho encima de mí, pues como que sentí esa chispa, no?... _

_  
__MAP.- oiga, y le dolió el golpe de aquel camión? _

_  
__N1,. ¿que si me dolió el golpe?... claro que me dolió... me dieron en las partes nobles...pero pues no fue para tanto, soy de cuero y pudo haber sido peor... les confieso que no pensaba que esa escena me llevaría al estrellato...aún recuerdo cuando me compraron...jajaja, me dio mucha risa el ver que yo era más grande que la cabeza de Ozhora, fue muy padre crecer por un tiempo con Tsubasa... desde niño en vez de hacerse un amigo imaginario, que es algo típico por todos los de su edad, pues me consideró su mejor amigo...desde entonces entró la moda de "el balón es mi mejor amigo" aunque no se vio la magnitud de las grandes críticas. _

_  
__MAP.- oiga... ¿que me puede decir de aquella escena en que Roberto Hongo dijo que vieran al balón como su novia? _

_  
__N1.- ¿eso dijo?... ah, no estaba enterado... para entonces ya era otro balón, le puede preguntar a mi amigo y colega ZENIE. _

_  
__MAP.- ah.. ok, entonces para preguntarle a él. Pues muchas gracias señor N1, ya no le quito más su tiempo al ver que está ocupado arullando a otro bebé. _

_  
__N1,.- no hay de qué... me gusta que me pregunten de anécdotas.. disculpa...para qué es la entrevista?_

- Amigos, amigas y balones y pelotas... aquí tiene al primer balón de Tsubasa, esa fue la entrevista el día, no se pierdan la segunda entrevista por el mismo canal y a la misma hora. Se despide su amigo y confidente MAP desde una cancha de soccer en donde ...mee acaban de pateaaaaaaaaaaaaaar

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capi 2.**

**By Vini Astera.**

- Hola, me encuentro con una entrevista en vivo y en directo desde el estadio de Yokohama con nuestro amigo ICO (solo se me ocurrió ese nombre xD), el primer balón de Taro... ICO...gracias por aceptar esta entrevista

- no hay de qué, para eso tamos

- cuénteme... como fue su experiencia con el joven Misaki – preguntaba MAP con su tono de seriedad mientras ponía el micrófono a ICO

- pues... en primera yo no sabía que su madre los había abandonado, hace ya muchos años su padre me compró y me obsequió a ese niño... desde entonces ha tenido mucha habilidad el muchacho, yo estaba contento porque si sintieras como era ese golpeteo con la cabeza, el muslo, como me bajaba de pechito, esas patadas...yo estaba feliz y más feliz cuando empecé a viajar con él convirtiéndome en su mejor amigo

- oiga, perdón que lo interrumpa... usted conoce a N1? (number one)

- sí claro... nos conocimos en la fábrica donde nos crearon, hicimos una agradable amistad, pero ya después nos separamos pues nos fuimos a diferentes tiendas ;; --decía de repente con una voz triste mientras se desinflaba un poco

- se ha dado cuenta que también Tsubasa Ozhora tiene ese concepto, de "el balón es mi mejor amigo?"

- claro!...esa es la filosofía de muchos de nosotros! – decía orgulloso ICO mientras daba un rebotito de alegría

MAP sonreía y también taba rebotitos de alegría al ver a su colega contento ---– oiga, entonces me decía de la mamá de Taro...-

- ah... yo me enteré un día que Misaki dejó de patearme, me tomó con sus manos y me abrazó... no sabía lo que sucedía, de principio me incomodó que me agarrara, pero... fue algo bonito, me acercó a su pecho, puso su mejilla en mi cabeza, exactamente en mi pentágono negrito mechudo y lloró.-

- snif... que bonita historia – decía MAP mientras se secaba la lagrimita por donde se infla

- pero... pronto se recuperó, Taro siempre ha sido muy fuerte...aprendí mucho de ese chico..-

- bien ICO, no te me vayas... ya llegó GRAF (jeje, de gráfos) – anunciaba MAP mientras veía rodar a toda velocidad a aquel balón blanco tatuado.

- uff. Dijculpen la tardanja – decía GRAF mientras se acomodaba en el pastito

- vaya... aún tienes esos tatuajes? –preguntaba MAP al verlo

- claro... me pintaron con un plumón indeleble o de ejos que duran un chorro – decía GRAF mientras daba una vuelta para mostrar sus tatuajes

- cuéntame esa experiencia

- jí, como no, con too guuto, puej mira ...estaba yo admirando mi blancura cuando llegó Ryo y otros muchachoj a la tienda... caji me dejinflo al ver el rojtro de Ryo, de plano me ajujtó... en fin... me compraron rápidamente... estaba felij porque...

- un segundo!...- interrumpia ICO.. .- habla bien maestro!

- lo jiento...pero ej que me quedó el ajento franjes, pero jolo justituyan la J por la S o C o Z

- ok, gracias por aclararnos...entonces, nos decías que te asustaste con la cara de Ryo, que te compro y estabas feliz

- ah, ji... puej de repente jentí algo frio en mi trajero...upjjj perdón, no puedo dejir ejas palabras, verdá? – hablaba un tanto apenado después de decir que sentió algo frío en su trasero que luego vendría siendo el plumón

- jeje, bueno, ya ni modo... y luego? –

- puej cuando pude mirarme, ya ejtaba todo tatuado...al prinjipio me ajujtè porque puro nombre de niño me habían tatuado,...penje.. "o janto patrono de loj balonej... yo me quería tatuar el nombre de alguna chica..." pero la calma volvió cuando Anego (Paty) me firmó... ejo me tranquilijo mucho y dejé que loj demáj me firmaran... mi blancura poco a poco je veía invadida de firmaj en hiragana o katakana...ya no me acuerdo

- uy, de momento creo que te sentiste torturado,no?

- puej jí...pero bueno... ají me pajaron por variaj manoj...me acojtumbrè rápidamente a la tinta... Tjubaja fue él último...de repente...se echó a correr...yo penjé... "no lo logrará!"

- pero, qué no logrará?... te refieres a que ya sabías que serías regalo de adorno de Taro?

- en efecto, jabía de laj intenjionej, aparte... eje chico ej re impuntual y jupe que no llegaría a tiempo – respondía GRAF mientras daba un brinco un poquito alto y se daba una vuelta por el aire .- pero... cuando me pateo...ufff... jentí too ese poderío en su patada y jalí dijparado con mucha rapidej hajta llegar a la manoj de Taro

- wow!...fantástica experiencia... y desde entonces eres adorno

- dejafortunadamente nunca hije mi debut como balón profejional, y ejtuve de adorno, pero... jiempre me llevó también de viaje

- jajajaja, que bueno que estás de adorno, porque si juegas sudas y te tendrías que bañar... así te evitas bañar y que se te caigan esas firmas – bufaba ICO ante las risas de MAP y GRAF

- bien amigos.. esto fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias a ICO, el primer balón de Taro y a GRAF, el primer balón autografeado de tatuajes de firmas...se despide su amigo y confidente MAP desde el estadio de Yokohama esperándolos ver en la próxima emisión...saludos!

En casa de Taro se encontraba Genzo, Tsubasa, Aoi y el propio Misaki --- ey... y mi balón? – se preguntaba Misaki al no ver aquel balón que de niño le regalaron sus amigos

- no lo encuentras? –preguntaba Ozhora mientras buscaba por alrededor

- no!... debería estar aquí...

- uy... y yo que lo querìa ver! – decía Aoi un tanto triste

continuará...

Nota. Jajajajaja... de plano creo que me falta un tornillo, pero bueno... intento hacer una terapia nueva para no estresarme tanto del trabajo.

Tomatazos bienvenidos!


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3.

- bueno, nos encontramos a fuera de los vestidores de la mansión Wakabayashi esperando que en cualquier momento, defilen algunos balones .- decía MAP hacia la cámara, pues estaban grabando, en eso...un balón guarura (o guardaespaldas) llegó inesperadamente

- ey, baje esa cámara!... trae permiso!...

- diablos!...corre!

MAP y el camarógrafo echaron la carrera por toda la mansión Wakabayashi seguidos por el GUARU (de guarura)...los rebotes y deslizadas eran impresionantes recorriendo por todo el pasillo. Un mayordomo dijo -- Acaso ya llegó el Señor Genzo y sus amigos a jugar dentro de la casa? ...acabo de ver dos balones...tres--

- ey! aguarden intrusos!

- mira, aquí está el salón de equipo de soccer! 

Map y el camarógrafo con un reboto y volada de chanfle llegaron hasta esa habitación

- puaj!... qué?... es la habitación del olvido o que?...o qué no la limpian...ya me embarré de telarañas!

- aja! ya los atrapé! .- decía Guaru

Map se asustó, pero el miedo desapareció al verle un pequeño tatuaje.

- oiga!...no me diga que "usté" es aquel balón cuando Tsubasa desafió a Genzo de niños?A?A?-... pensé que estaba en posesión de Ozhora!

- eh... en efecto... se lo enseño? -- decía Guaru a Map 

Map le indicaba a su camarógrafo que enciendara la cámara para grabar

- muy bien, nos encontramos en uno de los pasillos de la mansión de Wakabayashi con mi nuevo amigo "el Guaru"... Guaru, cómo has estado?

- muy bien

- gracias por aceptar la entrevista, la primera pregunta que me gustaría hacer es... qué sentiste el volar semejante distancia entre aquella montaña hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Genzo

- bueno, debo admitir que casí se me caen los pentágonos de miedo, realmente yo le temía a las alturas..cuando supe de las intenciones de Tsubasa, y él escribirme...vaya que tenía mala la caligrafía, pero bueno... casi me hago a un ladito cuando estaba en el suelo para que no me pateara, pero... cerré mis ojos y sentí el semejante patadón!...sentía volar, agarré valor y abrí los ojos... vi un pedazo de la ciudad bajo mi bola, fue impresionante... yo veía la casa de Genzo demasiado lejos, por un momento pensé que no llegaría..pero... llegué y con fuerza! .- decía Guaru entusiasmado al recordar

- wow!... y qué sentiste cuando llegaste con Genzo

- me reí!

- por?

- porque dijo "ouch"... entre otras maldiciones que censuraron cuando hicieron el doblaje

- oye, y qué me dices de cuando pasaste por debajo del camión!

El mayordomo pasaba de lejos cuando vio tres balones en aquel pasillo -oigan, ya llegó el señor Genzo?

Guaru puso en suspenso su voz y dijo -- Genzo me pateo, patea duro el muchacho...pero Ozhora tuvo una excelente recepción, vole por los aires, yo seguía asustado...oye, era mucha adrenalina para mí... en ese momento que Tsubasa me pateo yo vie el camión de pasajeros...pensé en lo peor "chin! me van a ponchar, me van a ponchar"...afortunadamente solo mi ombligo rosó el suelo, me quedó rojito por cierto, pero pudo ser peor... 

- que miedo!...

- oigan.. qué hacen esos balones ahí!--- preguntaba Wakabayashi a lo lejos del pasillo

- bueno Guaru, luego hacemos la segunda parte para que nos cuentas aquel desafio...- Guaru rápidamente se iba

-ámanos wey antes que seamos punto blanco y nos patién too el traseiro .- Map y el camarógrafo desaparecían velozmente

- oigan! vieron!...desaparecieron los balones! .- afirmaba Genzo a sus amigos

- ijole... deplano yo creo que los balonazos en la cabeza te afectaron... o ya necesitas lentes!.. ahí no hay ningún balón! .- le confirmaba OZhora al ver nada en el pasillo

- en serio, ahí estaban los balones, eran 3!

- el cambio de horario de afecto? o Lily no te ha dejado domir! 

FIN! 

Nota. jajajaja, malisimo, pero bueno, en serio sigo delirando y divirtiendome con las tonterías q pongo P.  
Espero para ustedes sea un poco ameno y nos vemos en las próximas aventuras xD.  
Gracias por sus lecturas.

atte- Vini Astrea


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 (segunda parte)

By Vini Astrea.

Después de una increible desaparición, los tres balones ya se encontraban en estos momentos en la cancha de soccer del señorito Genzo Del Valle... digo, Señor Genzo Wakabayashi.

- bueno, nos encontramos ahora en otra parte de la mansión Wakabayashi con nuestro amigo el Guaru... ustedes recordarán que no terminamos la entrevista, pero aquí se las traemos contada desde la propia voz de el Guaru... Hola Guaru, nos podrías contar como fue ese desafio despues?

- ok... por qué no vamos al lugar de los hechos? --preguntaba y sugería el guaru a lo que MAP y el camarógrafo accedieron y lo siguieron.

- juro que un día de estos renunciaré a ser el mayordomo de un jugador de fuitbol... - se decía a sí mismo aquel mayordomo quien se encontraba todo verde al ver como los balones abordaban uno de los camiones de pasajeros que pasaban frente a la mansión.

El Guaru, Map y el camarógrafo llegaban a aquella controversial calle

- bueno, grabamos en ...5,4,3,2... bien amigos y amigos televidentes que siguen desde cerca esta emisión, nos encontramos en una de las calles donde Tsubasa y Genzo se vieron las caras por primera vez... cuéntanos Guaru, qué viste ese día.

- sí claro Map, pues... recuerdo que cuando Genzo vio la reacción de Ozhora ante su disparo, sudó frio y no precisa y solamente en la cara...simplemente imagínate...ponte en el papel de humano cuando ves que un "enano" te detiene un disparo..y mira que te puedo asegurar que sí pateó duro Genzo

- no pues sí... de seguro me suda "por donde me platicaste"...uy, mira, ya se me puso el cuero chinito de pensar en donde me sudaría -- decía MAP en aquella calle donde se encontraban solos.

- ya te digo; te puedo asegurar que Tsubasa, a pesar de su baja estatura, me pateó más fuerte que Genzo... su orgullo no puedo, bueno, ya mejoró un poco Genzo... y desafió a Ozhora, pero el muy... lo puedo decir en la TV?

- sí, tú dí...luego le ponemos el "piiii" pa que no se oiga tu palabra altisonante

- pues el muy prepotente, cobarde... sí desafió a Tsubasa pero con la condición de que antes tenía que derrotar a todo el SHU

- disculpa que te interrumpa .- decía Map un tanto confuso .- dices SHU, refiriéndote el Shutetsu ?

- sí, es que nunca lo pude pronunciar bien .- decía un tanto apenado el Guaru mientras sacaba aire de su pivotin

- no te preocupes... y luego? qué paso?

- vayamos a la cancha, al cabo que aquí queda a unas cuadras .- decía el Guaru mientras emprendían la marcha a toda rodada. - Aquí fue, en este lugar donde Tsubasa me empezó a dominar y empezamos a tener una charla súper amena

- ah sí!.. la recuerdo...!.. aquella donde tú y él.. acá.. amigos, no?

- claro... es que, es indispensable tener una charla previa amigo-balón, unos previos calentamientos... unas cuantas patadas acá leves... para que al final se conjunte una buena química...eso hicimos y cuando le dije .." anotémosle un gol a ese prepotente niño rico mimado, hijo de papi que solo a él se le ocurre en pleno verano traer pants y sudadera por no llamarlo fuera de moda y que no se peina...ataquemos Tsubasa y dale hasta el fondooo..."

- wow!.. que buena frase!... en verdad le dijiste eso? --preguntaba MAp mientras botaba de solo imaginarse tal escena.

- no, como crees...yo seguía sobándome mi omliguin rojito, la verdad ni le presté atención a todo lo que él me había dicho...es niño genio del futbol y simple y sencillamente jugamos...burlamos, uno...dos...tres...bueno, se supone que burlamos a 10 jugadores, para acá entre nos, solo eran 12... gran habilidad que tiene el muchacho, yo estaba poniendo todo de mi parte, aunque seguía doliéndome el ombligo...él se burlaba a los contrincantes y yo me burlaba de ellos al ver que no podían arrebatarme

- wow! sensacional experiencia... fue entonces cuando pegaste en la portería y luego Roberto te centró

- en efecto... uff... sí que apestaba a alcohol ese Hongo, pero bueno, debo reconocer que su centro fue muy bueno, con un muy buen chanfle o efecto...al final.. fue gol. había tocado lo prohibido de mis amiguitas "las redes" jijijijiji... de repente, miré que Genzo sangraba de la frente...ah, que exagerado, no le tomé importancia, y yo seguí amistosamente charlando con..mi "amiga" la red...

- jejejeje, no pues... al final terminaste ganando tú, no?

- claro!..conseguí el teléfono de ella

- no pues... Guaru.. te agradezco muchísima tu experiencia, no te quito más tu tiempo, gracias por traernos al lugar y contarnos de aquél desafio

- por nada, cuando quieras -- respondía el Guaru mientras echaba ojo a la nueva amiguita la red (claro, pasaron los años y se renuevan las redes xD)

- ah, antes de que se me olvide... cómo fue que llegaste a casa de Wakabayashi?

- ah pues...fue un obsequio de Tsubasa a Genzo cuando decidió irse a Alemania..y si me permites.. me retiro que ya me voy con aquella redesita

- ajja, claro, muchas gracias... bien amigos, esto fue todo por hoy, gracias por sintonizar nuestro programa, se despide su amigo y confidente MAP esperándolos hasta la próxima !

continuará...

Nota:

jajaja, bueno, antes de irme de vagaciones de placer y laboral, les dejo esta otra jalada de neurona, espero que sea de su agrado o espero al menos haber logrado que soltaran una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias por sus lecturas.

Samael...próximamente verás el balón de Kojiro en exlcusiva xD.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo

Buenas noches, nos encontramos en el Doujo Ball´s con nuestro amigo el "Coste kia", Coste, qué tal...el público se pregunta porqué eres "kia".- preguntaba curioso Map mientras le acercaba un tanto tímido el micrófono a su similar.

- ah, pues antes que nada, muchas gracias por poder venir a mi doujo, pues verás, el KIA me lo pusieron debido a que practico el karate tal cual mi dueño el gran Ken y pues, como sabrás, uno cuando lanza un golpe suelta un grito, el mio es "KIA"

- ah... nunca se me hubiera ocurrido

- ni a mí.- respondió el kia- de hecho, me lo puso el "summy"

Map levantó el ojillo sorprendido - ah cab...quien es el summy?.

- el summy es otro balón que tiene un doujo pero de sumo, así como yo soy karateka gracias a Ken, él le hace a lo del sumo por Jito. somos compadres y maestros del arte marcial

- ah, genial.. muy bien, bueno, quisiera preguntarte... tú fuiste un gran amigo para Ken, aunque creo que él nunca habló de tí, dime, cómo viste al gran portero, cuentanos un poco de él.

- verás, a él desde niño le gustó el fútbol, su mamá fue la que me obsequió, si no hubiera sido por ella, su papá solo lo hace que se dedique el karate. Sí se entrenó como karateka y es un gran atleta, pero pronto empezó a hacer la combinación hasta que su papá... bueno, espero que no estemos al aire... , su papá lo corrió de la casa...

- en serio, wow!... y no, no estamos al aire. Lo corrió solo porque se dedicó también al soccer?

- así es.. ya sabes cómo son los padres cuando tiene algún negocio o algo por heredar, en fin, él se fue un tiempo con su mamá pues sus padres estaban separados y ella le dijo que si quería jugar fútbol, lo hiciera. Fue cuando entró a un equipo como portero y sin querer queriendo, ya estaba usando algo de acrobacia y técnicas karatecas.- decía contento el Kia que ya hacía un movimiento de puños.

- genial! y fue cuando KEn se convirtió de los mejores porteros japoneses, aunque se le caracteriza por su carácter... podría pensar que se contradice con la disciplina karateca, pero nadie es perfecto, oye, se rumora que Genzo fue el primer acrobático cuando detuvo aquél balón de rugby apoyado de una mano y despejando con el pie

- GENZO! ni me lo menciones! ese presumido que solo porque pudo salir al extranjero ya lo consideraron el mejor!... me nerva el sujeto.. cada quien es diferente, y no quisiera dar más opinión al respecto, pero KEn y los Tachibana fueron los primeros cirqueros. pero bueno, aquí "entre nos", Ken le enseño varias técnicas a Genzo, aunque el Waka también le copió otras, pero.. que conste que esto no saldrá al aire.- comentaba tranquilamente el balón karateka

- sí, tú tranquilo. Bueno, muchas gracias por invitarnos a tu Doujo, no te quito más tu tiempo que empiezo a ver a los ball´s llegar... Goku, qué onda!

FIn:

Nota, gracias por sus lecturas y disculpen la demora. Espero no haberme equivocado, pero a Jito se le tiene relación con un sumo, o algo así.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
